Business or Pleasure
by Wings-of-the-Blood-Angel
Summary: Outside of the original storyline of the show Naruto Minato Uzimaki works for a large Corportaion. The owner of which is a one, Itachi Uchiha. When Itachi starts to show an interest in Minato's son Naruto what will end up happening? ItaxNaru boylove
1. Chapter 1

**My friend bugged me... and bugged me... and bugged me! To f***ing write this shit so I hope you're happy Manami!! . F**k off... No! TT_TT Wait!! I'm sorry Manami! I love you!!!!! **

**Manami: Yeah.. right **

**Aiko: But... but! **

**Itachi/Naruto: WTF?! I thought this story was about us not about you two bickering! **

**Manami: -Kicks the two- Shut it! **

**Aiko: T_T That wasn't very nice you know.... **

**Manami: I know... sorry Guys -huggles them to death- **

**Aiko: Manami! **

**Manami: What? **

**Aiko: Never mind let's just start -sigh- **

**  
Disclaimer: I don't own this s**t If I did I'd be rich and you'd be poor Muwahahahahaha! Well Poorer . **

**  
Chapter 1:  
Meet the star! **

"In the tallest building, in the biggest city I can think of, lived a douche bag."

"NARUTO!"

"What?" he whined.

"THAT'S NOT HOW THE STORY STARTS YOU IDIOT!!"

Naruto scrunched up his nose and sighed.

"But Kakashi-sensei! I don't like your stupid Ichi Ichi Paradise love story crap!"

The class chuckled at the blond as he stood their and whined.

"This is a literature class, Naruto, if you don't like reading love stories and such then why are you here?"

The blond shrugged and took his seat. Hinata giggled next to him and leaned over.

"How did you pass your entrance exams again?"

"You let me cheat duh" He whispered as to not get yelled at again while Kakashi called on another student to read from the book.

The girl smiled and shook her head. It didn't matter any ways Naruto was likely to pass just by cheating off Hinata but what ever floated their boats. Said cheating blond sighed and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and drifting off into his thoughts. His father, Minato, would be working late which meant Naruto would have to make dinner and wait for him. Not that Naruto could cook well. Which meant.... TAKE OUT! Woo! Ramen! The blond drooled at the thought causing Hinata to stifle a laugh and clean up his face with a napkin she kept handy. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Alright class! It's just about time to go so make sure to read the next chapter and Naruto.... actually read it" Kakashi smiled from behind his character mask for today.

It was funny... The board actually read "I'm a ninja" Which was today's character. Thank god though... Tomorrow was Saturday meaning no classes! Naruto could relax and enjoy his time with dear old dad... that is if Minato didn't have to work. Standing from his seat, the blond walked from the classroom with Hinata. Though he did wave good-bye because she had to go the other direction. Poor girl, she was taking 8 units and woo! that was a lot of classes. Naruto was lucky his father had let him off with taking 3. Naruto rustled Kiba's hair as he ran by him startling the dog boy. His unnatural love of dogs had landed him that nickname as well as a veterinarian (SP) career. It was funny. All his friends had a goal in life, all Naruto had was a 'get the fuck out of college alive' goal. Minato didn't like that much but thought it was funny. He had hoped the Naruto would follow in his footsteps and work at a high end business as he was but no. While Minato worked at the Uchiha Corp. Naruto went to classes and farted around. Oh well. He'd learn. Naruto walked up to the gated house that was his and Minato's solely. He was glad to have the money they did have even though his dad was working a female's job. He was a secretary. I mean how degrading was that? I mean Minato did look like a girl at least that's what everyone kept saying. And if his good old dad looked like a girl then hell Naruto followed in the looks department.

Naruto had always had this girlish figure and look about him minus the 6 tattoo's he got on his cheeks once he turned 18. Which sadly just made him even more cute. And it was even worse that Ino had bought him a kitsune costume for Halloween and forced him to ware it to a party. Man the guys really thought he was a girl. Even Neji was confused. It was priceless when Lee had a nose bleed even though Sakura cussed him out for getting blood on her white carpets. Suits her right for getting white carpets. Jeez! Females.... And he was supposed to marry one? Ha! He was sure he'd die by the end of the first date. But at his rate the only one who ever paid him any mind that wasn't his friend was this creepy boy named Sasuke and his little tag along friend Kabuto. Of course Kabuto's tutor Orochimaru kept a good eye on the two. Ew...... They were the creepy trio from hell! Jeez, oh how he wished the shudders he got from them would go away. No he wished that they would go away period. End of story.

Naruto walked into his house, setting his bag by the door before he bent to untie his shoes and remove them. Minato wasn't home.

"Hmm... he must be working over time.." Naruto thought with a sigh.

He walked up the stairs to his room he turned on the lights, upon entering his room he notice a bundle of orange fur on top of his bed, sleeping peacefully. The orange figure moved as it hissed when the light were turned on, it opened its eyes then looked directly at the blond. the orange thing perked up and jumped off the bed ready to attack the blond boy. Naruto widen his eyes at the orange thing jumped on top of him and both falling to the ground.

" GYAH!! Kyu-chan!" he giggled.

The orange thing called Kyu had red eyes, nine-tails and was a cute baby face kitsune! The kitsune licked the blond boy as it purred between licks and pecks of kisses. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Kyu tickled his soft spots on Naruto's face. Naruto picked the Kitsune and cradle it underneath his arms like a new born baby. Naruto loved his kit. He found Kyu-chan rummaging in their garbage looking for food. Naruto pleaded his father to let him keep the kitsune, his father declined it though, but soon came through. Naruto only had Kyu for 4 months and his baby kitsune was growing up to be almost an adult!

Naruto got up with Kyu, petting his kitsune then walked over to his bed laying down. Kyu jumped off of Naruto's arms then laid next to the blond's head licking his forehead. Naruto only smiled as his Kyu did so. As Kyu kept licking Naruto's head, the blond himself began to drift off to sleep.

**~At the Uchiha mansion~ **

A young raven haired man sat idly doing a project for his school. He'd hated his life...he hated his stupid teachers and the stupid students that the teachers were teaching! HELL! He also hated himself for hating things that never did him wrong! Or is it that he just blamed his brother....for all the thing he hated in life. Not that he could really hate his brother, it was after all his brother that was paying for his college expenses with the money from his stupid corporation. It was his brothers money that paid for everything he had. This house. His clothes. His job at one of the corporations lower branches. The one thing his brother couldn't buy or even convince someone to do, was a certain blond and his affection for someone. Oi, what was with blonds though? Lately all these blond girls have been showing up and offering themselves to him all except one. One that he already knew from one of his classes. Not that the dobe would notice the silent teen sitting in the back of the literature class eyeing him as he made a fool of himself day in and day out. Whatever... If he wanted to play hard to get then he always had his own allies to convince said blond to even remotely look in his direction. At least that way he got to see the girly face once in a great while.

Stupid Orochimaru and his stupid twit of a boyfriend flaunting their creepiness out in the open. If he hung with those two creeps said blond would look at him. Eh, it was a bad plan. He ended up making himself look like a freakin creep in a nice suit. He heard that's what the blond thought about him from another blond named Ino.

Turning his attention back to his project, the raven haired teens sighed and pushed it aside for the time being. It was getting late and dinner would be served soon, with or without his brothers appearance at the dinner table. He often spent nights alone, eating in silence at a large table set for two even though only one was present. His brother took his work to the ass. Seriously, didn't the guy ever give himself a day off? I mean he is his own boss right? The teen moved downstairs to the dinning room and took his seat where he usually sat. To his utter surprise as soon as he sat down he heard the front door open. Was his brother home already?

"Hmm, I made it just in time it seems..." The older said taking his coat off and hanging it up before unbuttoning his blazer and hanging that up as well.

The taller and older man looked exactly like the younger. Except that he was well... Older. The younger sighed.

"I thought you were going to be late again... Itachi"

"Ah, then sorry that I was going to keep you late, little brother." Itachi smiled as he sat down at the table and rung a bell telling the maids to bring out dinner.

With that a dazzling display of plates, a meal was set before them. The brothers said a small prayer before serving themselves what they wanted.

"So how was school, Sasuke?" Itachi asked between bites.

"Hn..." Sasuke replied before he took a bite of medium rare steak.

"That bad? Aw, still having problems with that little enigma of yours?" The older chuckled at his brothers misfortunes in his love life.

"What do you know?"

"It's not hard to tell you're love life is a bit lacking little brother. With all those little blonds hussies chasing after you I would figure you'd bring at least one home and bang her" Itachi said nonchalantly.

"I'm not interested..."

"Oh? You have you're eye on someone?"

"Hn..."

"Is she a keeper?"

"Hn..."

"Is she even interested in you?"

"Hn..."

"Does she even know you exist?" This time Itachi looked up at his brother with utter amusement.

"Shut up and eat, Itachi, I'll have no more of you nonsense..." Sasuke said shoving a piece of steak in his mouth.

The older chuckled and began to eat again. His brother sure was getting touchy about who ever this girl was. When Itachi had finished he left without a good-bye or even a see you later. He needed to finish some paperwork and since he had sent his secretary home he couldn't simply call Minato to come by and help. Besides if he remembered correctly Minato had a son to take care of. Sighing, Itachi sat in his in-home office and started signing certain sheets of paper that required his approval.

**Meanwhile **

Naruto woke to someone nudging him and also someone telling Kyu to knock it off and to stop trying to climb up his leg. Blue eyes opened to meet their reflecting pair and the younger of the two smiled.

"Hey dad..." Naruto yawned.

"Hey yourself, did Kyu make you fall asleep again and forget dinner?" Minato chuckled and picked up the little fox.

"Heh sorry dad..." Naruto said sitting up with a yawn.

"So did Mr. Uchiha make you do overtime again?"

Minato nodded and picked up a bag which Naruto noted a ramen. The blond drooled and smiled wide.

"Thought you might want some" Minato chuckled, " Let's go eat in the kitchen."

The younger nodded excitedly. He loved ramen and more so he loved the fact that his dad remembered to get it for him when he came home late. Naruto and Minato wandered into the kitchen and began to unload the bag of it's yummy contents. Sitting crossed from each other the two said a small prayer before digging into their ramen. And I mean literally digging in on Naruto's behalf. Minato chuckled and ate his as well. He sighed wishing he could spend more time with his son. Suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Naruto...?"

"Hm?" The teen looked up with noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Want to go to work with me? I mean tomorrow is take your kid to work day" Minato said.

"Nah I'll pass... besides Mr. Uchiha will probably have you running around all day and what does that leave me to do?"

"Help?" Minato chuckled.

"Yeah I'll pass..."

Minato only sighed, " Alright.... if that is what you want."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Whoops! Sorry ^^; **_

_Naruto had gone to bed early leaving Minato to ready things for work tomorrow. Such as his lunch and his clothes. Minato sighed and ruffled his hair before walking upstairs to his room. Stopping he looked in on his son room and smiled. He was sleeping peacefully with Kyu on his chest. The blond really did look like a kitsune. Closing the door, Minato continued on to his room. Pulling the cover back Minato climbed into bed to get a good nights rest before having to wake up early in the morning. Since he had get up at 6 o'clock in the morning he would need to sleep now and stay asleep. _

_**MORNING!!!**___

_**Side note:**___

_**Manami: Are you retarded?**___

_**Aiko: Maaaybe**___

_**Itachi: I think she maybe....**___

_**Aiko: HEY!**___

_**Naruto: Back to the story!!! Sheesh.... Children**___

_**All: -glare-**___

_**~End~**___

_Naruto woke to the usual silent house and a small snoring Kyu. The blond stretched and yawned, looking at the clock in his room. 11:45 am. Wow he slept in. Naruto was surprised that Minato hadn't woken him up before he had left. Getting up from his bed Naruto knocked a comfortable Kyu from his place between Naruto's head and the pillow. Kyu whined and stretched before following the blond out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. Sitting on the counter top was a bento box. The younger Uzamaki cursed. Figures Minato forgot something. He scratched the back of his head and cursed again before changing his direction and going toward the bathroom. He'd have to wash up and take dear old dad his lunch before he could do anything else. _

_Turning on the shower Naruto began to strip himself of his orange and black pajama's. Feeling the water the blond nodded to himself in content. Stepping into the shower Naruto relaxed under the warm water hitting his still exhausted muscles. The girly boy washed his body clean then washed his hair with shampoo that smelt like peaches and cream. Kyu cooed at the familiar scent. Naruto chuckled and washed the shampoo out before turning the shower off and reached for the black towel hanging up. Grabbing the blond draped it around his hips and got out then walked to his room, Kyu in toe. Naruto pulled out checkered gray boxers from his dresser as well as tight form fitting black jeans and a sleeveless black shirt that zipped up only about half way leaving the rest of his chest exposed. He pulled out two black buckled wrist bands and a black choker. Setting his clothes on his bed Naruto smiled at Kyu who climbed up on one of his black leather boots and fell in. The blond chuckled and pulled the cute kit out of the shoe before pulling the towel off his hips and putting his boxers on. _

_Next, Naruto put the jeans on, patting his butt a bit after smoothing the cloth out. Naruto picked up the shirt and slipped it on, a bit of his stomach and chest showing after the shirt ( or lack there of) was zipped up. Next the choker that had a chain and cross dangling off was put around his neck snuggly but loose enough to where he could breath. Finally the wrist bands were strapped to his wrists ( Where else would they go? His nose? XD ) Looking at himself in the mirror Naruto ruffled his hair letting it spike up. Smiling in approval, Naruto slipped some socks on and picked up his black boots and placed them by the door then going back to grab Minato's lunch and his keys. After everything was in hand Naruto bid fare well to Kyu and slipped his boots on and laced them up before leaving . He locked the house up and smiled at the bright sun. _

_"At least he doesn't work that far away" Naruto said to himself as he began to walk to his fathers work. _

_At the Uchiha Corp. _

_Itachi rested his elbow in the long table they held meetings at, his cheek resting in the palm of his hand. How boring. Minato had run off to get him coffee and had yet to return with the drink that was sure to keep him awake during this boring precession. Itachi watched at the man at the other end of the table with the poster yammered on about something he already knew. Why did they do this again when he already knew everything? Oh yes that's right because everyone else was idiots. Except his good ol' secretary who kept him well informed. Minato walked silently in with a tall cup of coffee in his hands making Itachi smile as the aroma met his nose. Nothing like good old Irish coffee. Taking the cup gratefully, Itachi nodded his thanks and sipped at the drink of life and awakening. Aww Coffee... Too bad they don't have Starbucks. Minato stood on the side lines arms folded behind his back as he watched and paid close attention to the man speaking. If Itachi wasn't going to pay attention then someone had to right? _

_Suddenly yelling echoed from outside, muffled over by the doors. _

_"But you can't go in there their in a meeting!!" _

_"Meeting shmeeting!!" _

_The two red oak doors burst open to reveal a hyper active blond teen. _

_"Oi! Hey Minato you dumb ass you forgot you lunch again... Some father you are" _

_Everyone stopped and looked up at the provocatively dressed blond who just entered. _

_"N-naruto!" Minato stuttered not sure if he should rush over and kick his son out and scold him or stay where he was. _

_Naruto looked around the room, " Whoops! Sorry I guess the receptionist was right ya are in a meeting." _

_Naruto scratched the back of his head, a bead of sweat dripping off his forehead. Itachi set his coffee down and folded his hands, a smile gracing his lips. _

_"Is this your son Minato?" Itachi asked taking a corner glance at his secretary. _

_"U-uh yes sir please forgive him he's a bit... disrespectful" Minato said aiming a glare straight for the other blond in the room. _

_"Naruto Uzamaki what the hell are you wearing!?" Minato asked about to twitch. _

_"What? This? Don't like it do you?" _

_Itachi's eyes wandered the cream colored skin that was showing and hid his growing smirk. Naruto was absolutely.... delicious looking. Ignoring Minato's silent cursing for his sons behavior and look, Itachi stood and walked around the table to Naruto. Placing his hand on the small of the teens back he began pushing him toward his father. _

_"Why don't you stay? You did come all this way to give your father his bento did you not?" _

_Naruto blinked and nodded, wanting to blush at the fact the Uchiha's hand was a little too low and that he looked like a certain creep at school. _

_"Well yeah but I-" Naruto was cut off by a low chuckle. _

_"Heh tsk tsk take a seat, it is after all bring your kid to work day isn't it Minato?" _

_Minato gave a hesitant laugh and nodded nervously. Wow Itachi was taking the disturbance lightly. Not that Itachi actually cared. Interruptions were welcome. Pushing Naruto in the seat next to him Itachi waved for his staff to continue. Minato only sweat dropped and sighed heavily, mentally envisioning himself kicking Naruto's ass from here to Timbuktu. The younger Uzamaki slumped in the comfortable chair and looked around bored. _

_'Great these two will get along fine... They both think meetings are boring' Minato commented mentally. _

_Naturally anyone who had to sit through one once a week would think so too. Naruto yawned and scrunched his nose up in annoyance at the long meeting. Jeez! It had only been 5 minutes and he was already about to fall asleep! _

_"Hmmm Thank you Akira we'll stop it here for today and begin again next week." _

_The man nodded and took his seat. _

_"That will be all for today everyone, back to work" Itachi said standing up, motioning for Naruto to stand as well. _

_Everyone bowed in unison before dispersing and going about their jobs. Once the room was cleared Minato let out a heavy sigh. _

_" I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha I didn't think Naruto would just burst in like that." _

_"It's quite alright Minato I actually welcomed the distraction these meetings and get so.... un-amusing" Itachi said as he eyed the younger blond. _

_Naruto looked bored to death and obviously unaware of the eyes roaming over him. Minato whacked his son upside the head causing Naruto to glare at his dad and rub his head. _

_"Jerk....." The younger said lowly looking away from his father to his fathers boss. _

_"Uchiha is it?" Naruto asked quizzically, looking Itachi over, " There's a guy named Sasuke Uchiha in my literature class.... yall related?" _

_"Yall? Since when do you start using yall?" Minato asked. _

_"Since the broke back mountain got stuck in my head" Naruto frowned. _

_"I thought I told you not to watch that movie!" _

_"I got curious okay?" _

_Itachi chuckled and smiled, " Actually yes... Sasuke is my... younger brother" _

_"So that make you how old?" _

_"Naruto!" _

_"Whaaat?!" Naruto whined cutely. _

_"I'm 29" _

_"Wait... Wha-!" Naruto said surprised looking Itachi over. _

_Naruto studied the Uchiha looking at him over and over again, realizing that OMG he's cute! Naruto hid his blush well and smiled. _

_" Well I would have pegged you as being at least 35" _

_"Naruto stop insulting my boss," Minato said lowly. _

_"It's alright Minato" Itachi chuckled, rather amused by the blond teen. _

_"Hey uh dad I think I'll get going okay?" _

_"Hm?" Itachi looked at Naruto who had suddenly become quite quiet and shy. _

_Naruto was thinking, ' great another creepy Uchiha!' _

_"Itachi" _

_The three turned as the oak doors opened and the younger Uchiha stepped in. Sasuke's eyes landed on a sexy looking blond Naruto who was actually looking at him. Not in a weird-ed out way for once. That changed as soon as Naruto realized who he was. Naruto rolled his eyes. _

_"Hello teme...." Naruto said before moving beside his father. _

_"Dobe..." Sasuke said putting up his famous Uchiha smirk. _

_"Any way's I think I'll be going Dad I'll see you when you get home.." Naruto then turned and squeezed passed Sasuke to leave. _

_Sasuke looked back at his brother and Minato then after Naruto. _

_"I'll be back" Sasuke turned and went out after the blond. _

_"It would seem as though those two don't like each other..." Minato stated. _

_"Indeed it would appear that way." Itachi smirked knowingly. _

_**Outside Uchiha Corp.**___

_Sasuke ran after Naruto, catching the blond by the arm. _

_"Teme let go.... Or are you planning on being Creep and having your little creepettes play ring around the rosie with me in the middle?" Naruto glared at the younger Uchiha who only glared back. _

_"Dobe, shut up... and I'm not a creep... The other two are but count me out of that." _

_"Why should I? You are just as big of a creep as those two" Naruto said pulling his arm free from Sasuke's grasp. _

_"Why do you even call me a creep? What did I ever do?" _

_**Flashback**___

_Day in and day out. All through high school. Those damn eyes staring. Piercing his flesh with their intensity. Shivers traveled up and down a blond teens spine making his want to run and hid. That damned Uchiha wouldn't stop staring at him. What the hell was his deal any ways? Naruto hid his head under a black hood to avoid eye contact and to lessen the strength of that stare. _

_"Stop it Teme!" _

_"Stop what dobe?" _

_"Staring!" _

_"I'm not staring... What makes you think you're that special?" _

_Naruto glared at the Uchiha and ran to get away from the dumb ass Uchiha. Those damn eyes. They were full of mixed emotions. Lust, hunger, desire, yearning and longing. It freaked him out to no end. _

_**End**___

_"You don't even remember do you, teme?" Naruto asked dumbfounded that the idiot couldn't realize he was still doing the same thing he was doing back then. _

_"Is there anything worth remembering?" _

_"Ugh go away and leave me alone" Naruto said disgusted as he turned and walked away. _

_Still sexy as ever in the eyes of the younger Uchiha. Though from a High window in the building they had just left another was watching the blond with a smirk of understanding for the younger Uchiha and a smirk of something totally different for the blond. Minato stepped back into the empty meeting room and coughed to catch his bosses attention. _

_"Your 2 o'clock is here" Minato said before picking the bento box up that Naruto had left for him. _

_Itachi turned and nodded, " Thank you Minato."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:The contract _

_Minato sat patiently, waiting for Itachi to say something. He had, after all, called him in to his office, yet had nothing to say so far. Minato shifted in his seat and waited more. Itachi looked up from his contemplations and smiled at his secretary. The blond smiled back hesitantly and waited for Itachi to voice what was on his mind. _

_"How is your son doing in school?" _

_"Huh? Um fine I guess, why do you ask sir?" Minato asked a little surprised that the topic of Naruto's schooling was being brought up. _

_"Hmm... Not according to Sasuke. It seems that the blond is failing..." _

_'The blond?' Minato thought then answered, " Oh?" _

_"I would like to offer that my younger brother Tutor your son, of course there will have to be a meeting on the behalf of your son with the school" Itachi said as he rested his chin on folded hands. _

_"Uh yes but why does this come up all of a sudden if I may be so bold as to ask" _

_Itachi looked at Minato then shrugged a little. He wanted to torture his brother with something he couldn't have and that was reason enough. Though he had other reasons in mind, ones that he couldn't very well tell the father about. Obviously since it was about Minato's son after all. Itachi slid a piece of paper over to Minato and tapped a line marked by an X. _

_"If you give me permission then your son will be, in a way, forced to be tutored and learn. That way he may become useful to my company later on," Itachi said. _

_Minato thought it over. Well his son was a bit of a butt and wasn't afraid to show it. Then again legally he was still in control of his son until he was 21. Minato looked at the pen being slid over to him. Hmm, what could it hurt? _

_"Is there any other terms?" Minato asked, fingering the pen. _

_"Just a few minor ones; _

_1. After School is spent with Sasuke, studying at the Uchiha mansion.2. No slacking off while at home. ( Or I'll be forced to put camera's in his room.... )3. Or if all else fails Naruto will stay at the Uchiha mansion and have 24/7 observation." _

_"Those are not so minor Mr. Uchiha " Minato said with a twitch. _

_"Would you like your sons life to be set out for him or would you rather that he is a dancer at some night club?" _

_Minato twitched more and picked up the pen. Hesitantly he signed the contract and pushed the paper back. Itachi smiled and took the paper. _

_" I believe you just made a very wise move Minato Uzamaki" With that Itachi put the contract in a locked drawer in his desk. _

_Minato stood and left the room leaving Itachi to smirk and contemplate his evilness. Little did Minato know, those camera's would be put up anyway. Hey he had to have some entertainment right? Itachi picked up his phone and dialed a number. _

_"Hello?" _

_"You know what to do, Kisame" Itachi smirked as Kisame gave a chuckle. _

_"You really got it bad huh?" _

_"Do you want to die?" Itachi growled. _

_"I'll take that as a yes..." Kisame said before hanging up. _

_Itachi smirked to himself, "Sasuke may not be able to have him but I will." _

_Naruto was out of the house when Kisame arrived and getting in was no problem at all. What was however was a tiny little fox that growled at him and refused to let go of his pant leg. He picked the tiny little shit up and stuck it in a box he knew the fox couldn't get out of. First Kisame put a camera in Naruto's bathroom then one in each corner of the teens bedroom. This was going to give Itachi his thrills he supposed. Before leaving the house Kisame tipped the box over then booked it out of the house. Kyu growled and hissed at the door, scratching at it wanting to maul Kisame. What a lovely guard.... dog? _

_Kisame sat around the corner from Naruto's house finishing the satellite setup as well as the private line that was all Itachi's. He watched as the blond went inside and was jumped on by the annoying fox he was just running from a while back. The blond chuckled and continued inside, closing the door behind him. Poor kid was unaware of everything that was going on. Kisame pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed a number he knew all too well. The person he answered was the person who had called him earlier that day. _

_"Is it done?" _

_"Yeah go have your thrills you perv." _

_"Shut up or I will kill you and that's a promise" _

_"Aww what it's not a threat?" _

_"Shut up." _

_Click! _

_"Bastard...." _

_Itachi turned on his computer and put his earphones in his ears listening as the blond walked into his bedroom with a orange fur ball following him. Itachi arched an eyebrow as Naruto picked the fox up and spun around like a sissy girl. _

_"Guess what Kyu?" _

_The fox cooed. _

_"I have a date with Sakura-chan" The blond blushed and nuzzled his fox. _

_"Who?" Itachi questioned knowing very well the blond COULD NOT hear him. _

_"So you just sit and wait while I get dressed okay?" _

_The fox cooed again and curled up in a ball after Naruto set him down. The blond began to strip of his clothes unknowingly letting Itachi see his flat tummy, cream skin and all around toned body that was utterly female other than the large member that stuck out between his legs. Although Itachi had to admit it was smaller than his own. Itachi smirked and admired the naked body on his computer screen. Looking up Itachi turned off his computer screen as Minato walked in with a small pile of paperwork and a message. _

_"Here you go, Mr. Uchiha" Minato said setting the pile down on the desk, " Oh and your brother called he was wondering if you were coming home on time tonight." _

_"Ah thank you Minato can you call Sasuke and tell him that I might be late again and please do apologize for me," Itachi said without blinking. _

_"As you wish," Minato bowed and left. _

_Itachi turned his computer screen on and watched a half dressed Naruto dance around in front of the mirror. He was wearing skinny jeans again and a black guns 'n' roses shirt laid out on his bed waiting to be put on. Oh if only there was a pole in that room.... Itachi smirked unable to keep himself from being amused by the blond. Boy was Sasuke ever missing out on the fun. Not that Sasuke would have something that was going to be Itachi's. Claiming something/one that wasn't even in his grasp yet. Typical Uchiha shit. _

_Naruto walked to his bed and picked up the shirt and slid it on, ruffling Kyu's fur while he was at it. Kyu yawned and stretched and twitched it's many tails in unison. The blond left the room. Shit there went his fun. Itachi cursed and made a mental note to have more cameras put in. Naruto never returned to his room but the sound of a door closing and locking could be heard. _

_"Damn.... Fucking Kisame" _

_Itachi glared at the computer in front of him and banged his desk. _

_"Note to self: Kill Kisame for not putting more cameras in the house, other than his room." Itachi sighed then looked over the pile of paper that his secretary had brought in for him to look over and sign. _

_At the Uchiha mansion _

_Sasuke threw his cell phone across his bedroom, cursing. Itachi was going to be late...again. And yet again Sasuke was alone. It bugged the shit out of the younger raven haired that he had to stay home and have no one to talk to at least accompany him...the only ones that would were his stupid Fan girls and those creepy bastards,Orochimaru and Kabuto. God he needed better friends..but that was the only thing he didn't want...stupid friends. He was not the sociable person. But there was one person that he wanted by his side and that was his blond dobe! Thinking of the blond brought the ravens mind calm and at ease. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes,tan smooth baby skin and the three whiskered marks across his cheeks the remind him of a Kitsune. Yes, he was his Kitsune and nobody else's! Damn his Uchiha pride and possessiveness!! _

_" I wonder what my idiot dobe is doing today?" he thought. _

_The first time he saw his soon to be love was in High school. The blond was such a rebellious kid and a prankster at that, he would always talk about ramen and saying that he was the best at everything. Sasuke only had to make a smart comment that brought the blond to be his number one rival. No matter how the blond tried to defeat him, Sasuke was always victorious. He just loved seeing the dobe boil up in anger and pout those cute pink lips. Sasuke had the urge to jump him and attack those luscious lips and rape him on the spot! Hell! He didn't care if everyone in the world was watching him fuck the blond's brains out and moaning out his name with every thrust. The younger Uchiha knew he wanted the blond badly. _

_Sasuke sighed and looked out his window. It was getting late and he would have to eat soon before the maid and cook got upset with his absence. Getting up from his spot at his desk, he left his room not even taking a look at his cell phone that was flashing a certain pink haired girls number. _

_Sakura Haruno~ _

_The pink haired girl bit her lip and tapped her foot. How was she supposed to tell Sasuke about her date with Naruto if he never answered his damn phone. Sighing she hung up without leaving a message and decided to call the forbidden number. The house phone. Sasuke had been so angry the first time she called it, saying that if she woke Itachi up she'd never live to see the light of day again. Currently, Sakura was in the ladies room trying to get a hold of Sasuke to tell him they were about to leave. She sighed and called the house of the Uchiha brothers. To her surprise Sasuke answered rather bummed out. _

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello Sasuke-kun?" _

_"Hn..." _

_"It's Sakura," she smiled to herself, "Naruto and I are on a date." _

_"What!?" Sasuke damn near screamed as he sat up from a slouched position at the dinner table. _

_"Huh? What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" _

_"You're on a date with... with Naruto?" _

_"Yeah I am, we were just about to leave though, how about you meet up with us at my house I have something to give you anyway's." _

_"Hnn.... I'll be there in a minute." With that Sasuke hung up with a growl and excused himself from the table. _

_Grabbing his jacket Sasuke opened the door only to see Itachi on the other end. _

_"In a rush little brother?" He smirked. _

_"Hn...." Sasuke said pushing passed his brother and pulling on his jacket. _

_Getting into his car, Sasuke started it up and sped out of the driveway. He needed to get there as quick as possible. Itachi stared after his younger brother and smirked. _

_"I think he likes a certain someone" Itachi said to himself, staring after his brother. _

_Itachi made his way to his office and hung up his jacket. Setting his briefcase on his desk. While Naruto and Minato were out, Itachi had Kisame go back in and put more cameras up to monitor the younger Uzamaki. Smirking the older Uchiha filed some of his important papers including the document that stated Naruto was now his, and his only. In which he had Minato sign by telling him it was a contract for Sasuke being Naruto's tutor. Though Itachi could tutor the younger blond in so many other ways. Now to wait for the blond to return. _

_Sasuke sat on the hood of his car outside of Sakura's house, startling Naruto as they walked up. _

_"Ah! What are you doing here!?" Naruto said pointing at the Uchiha. _

_"I was invited...." _

_"Oh! Sorry Naruto I should have told you Sasuke-kun was coming by I have something for him wait here I'll be back" She said as she ran inside. _

_Sasuke folded his arms, " So... when were you going to tell me that you and Sakura were going on a date?" _

_"What's that supposed to mean? It's not like you own me," Naruto growled. _

_Sasuke unfolded his arms and walked toward the blond, " No but if you gave me the time of day maybe I would." _

_Naruto watched as Sasuke licked his lips at that statement. Oh god no! Not another pervert! Sasuke leaned in close and rested his forehead against Naruto's. Why wouldn't his body move? Why was he even letting Sasuke get this close? _

_"Naruto... why can't you just.... see me?" _

_"Get away from me Sasuke, you're a prick and a perverted one at that," Naruto tore his gaze away. _

_Surprise too over him next as he felt himself being pushed onto something warm and metal. The hood of Sasuke's car. Sasuke hovered over the blond, holding his wrists down and glared the infamous Uchiha glare. _

_" I dare you to say that again" Sasuke growled. _

_"You... are .... a ... PRICK!" Naruto snapped. _

_Blue eyes suddenly turned wide as Sasuke's lips pressed against his, hard and painfully. Naruto tried to move but felt himself not complying. Sasuke moved away and looked at the panting blond. The blond stared up at the night sky as Sasuke moved off him as he heard Sakura tell them she was coming down. _

_"Okay guys!... Naruto? You ok?" Sakura said puzzled as she handed Sasuke a CD. _

_"He's just star gazing... Sakura I think I should take him home.." The younger Uchiha said nudging Naruto. _

_"Oh how sweet! Thank you Sasuke-kun! I'll see you later Naruto!" Sakura then turned her heels and went inside. _

_Sasuke pushed a silent Naruto into his car then moved to the drivers seat. Naruto kept his eyes from drifting to Sasuke as he started up his sports car and began to drive. Sasuke smiled slightly and slid his hand into Naruto's lap, feeling the blond shiver as his hand touch the front of his pants. The blond smacked Sasuke's hand away and glared. _

_"Don't touch me...." _

_"Why not?" Sasuke asked as he tried it again. _

_"Because... You're a prick" _

_"Do not make me hurt you Uzamaki" Sasuke grunted as he groped the blond. _

_Naruto gasped a bit and blushed while trying to move Sasuke's hand. Seeing the blond uncomfortable forced the other to move his hand. He couldn't do this. Not yet. He like Naruto and he wanted to fuck the shit out of him but not now. _

_"Fine...." _

_Sasuke sped up and stared at the road ahead of them. _

_"Sasuke.. .we're going to fast!' Naruto said nervously, " Please slow down..." _

_"I'm always going to fast for you... But even if I try to get you attention another way there is still something wrong isn't there?" _

_"Please I'll do what ever you want just slow down" Naruto pleaded. _

_Sasuke sounded crazy! Like a mad man who just high jacked a bus! We're all gonna die!! Naruto begged and pleaded. _

_"Anything I want?" Sasuke asked. _

_"Anything Sasuke!" Naruto said panicked. _

_"I want you.." _

_Naruto blushed, "M-me?" _

_Sasuke nodded and proceeded to speed. _

_"Fine you can have me just please!" _

_Sasuke suddenly dropped speed and slowed down and parked in front of Naruto's house. Sasuke got out of the car and went inside with Naruto. Itachi's attention was grabbed as soon as he saw his younger brother back Naruto into the house, forcefully kissing the blond and touching him in places that made the blond blush. The older Uchiha glared at the screen and murmured Sasuke's name. The younger Uchiha led the blond into the bedroom and laid him on the bed before climbing over top him and kissing his neck. _

_"Sasuke.. please.." _

_Sasuke paused, " You going back on you're word now?" _

_"No, it's just that..." Naruto blushed. _

_"I see" Sasuke chuckled and began to remove the blonds pants, " you've never been with a man before?" _

_Naruto turned his head away and let Sasuke do as he wished to him. Sasuke cupped his chin and turned the blonds head to face his. _

_"It won't be fun if I can't see your face" _

_Naruto blushed. _

_"Naruto!?" a familiar voice called. _

_"Ah! Yeah?" _

_"Whose car is in the driveway!?" _

_Sasuke cursed and quickly got up and let Naruto button his pants and sit up. The bedroom door opened to a confused Minato. _

_"Oh! Mr. Uchiha?" _

_" Hello Mr. Uzamaki I just dropped Naruto off I was about to leave..." _

_"Oh well.. then I suppose I should tell you someone slashed your tires..." _

_"What!?" Sasuke started out, Naruto and Minato in toe. _

_When Sasuke opened the front door however the younger Uchiha met with a glaring Itachi. _

_"Wah! Mr. Uchiha!" Minato said startled. _

_"Jeez!" Naruto smacked his forehead, "Everyone's invading our house!" _

_"A silent alarm was triggered on you car and notified me.." Lie "So I came to get you brother." _

_Sasuke glared, " I'll meet you in the car." _

_Itachi watched his brother leave before apologizing. _

_"Ah well, this gives me time to tell Young Naruto here the news." _

_"huh?" Naruto looked at Itachi quizzically, the young blonds shirt half way unbuttoned. _

_Itachi eyed the teen before him while Minato wasn't looking. _

_"Ah yes well.... I signed a contract since you are still under my care..." _

_"A contract of what?" _

_"Naruto, Sasuke is going to be your tutor from now on but there are some rules for you to follow." _

_"What!?" Naruto looked between the two shocked. _

_Itachi spoke up this time. _

_"You will come to my mansion after school and study with Sasuke. You will not slack off while you are at home. And Finally, if all else fails you will be living with me under my care.... Got it" Itachi stated firmly. _

_Naruto gulped and nodded as he felt very small under those commanding and sexy eyes. _

_"Dad... you're a dick..... no, no! You're are not a dick you are the biggest ass in the world. I'm Sorry Mr. Uchiha, Itachi, what ever but your brother... He's a freak okay? He's the biggest freak I've met and even more I can't stand him." Naruto ranted. _

_Itachi smirked, " Strike one Naruto..." _

_"Huh?" _

_"Insulting my family and disrespecting your father is a strike ... two more and you are moving in with me and being punished and reformed." _

_"But! But your brother is a freaky idiot dike!" _

_"Strike two.. Mr. Uzamaki if you want to keep your son please have him keep his mouth shut." _

_Minato clamped his hand over Naruto's mouth, " As you wish."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4Waiting on Strike 3

Naruto was trying hard to hold his tongue around either of the Uchiha brothers. It was hard, Sasuke would annoy him at school and Itachi dropped in occasionally to take him home from school. He was starting to think he needed to get a job just to get away from them. But when he did try to get away from them there was always this creepy man who oddly looked like a fish, that would follow him. Sighing, Naruto climbed into the back of Itachi's limo as he had come to pick him up from school. This was becoming a little to over whelming. Looking at the man sitting beside him, Naruto wondered what he was thinking.

"Is there something the matter Naruto?" Itachi asked glancing at the blond who was sitting on the other side of the seat.

Naruto blinked, " Er... no, nothing"

Itachi smiled and looked straight at him, " Now now don't lie, I've seen Minato give that same look when he's troubled or puzzled."

Naruto looked at the floor board and reached for the liquor bar. He had begun to hate it when Itachi pestered him to try and tell him things. Grabbing a small singles bottle of sake Naruto pretended to examine the label. In reality he was tempting to drink it and forget Itachi was even there.

"Tsk tsk you're not 21 Naruto" Itachi said, sliding his hand over Naruto's and grabbed the bottle.

Slipping it from the teens finger, Itachi smirked and let his touch linger before pulling away. The blush that was so obviously laid on the teens tan cheeks was adorable. Itachi had realized that if a male even touched Naruto softly like that it would cause the blond to blush. It was fun to toy with him. Naruto stared at his hand then continued to blush before wiping his hand on his shirt as if Itachi had licked him. Itachi frowned slightly and handed the bottle back.

Wouldn't it be wonderful to see what the blond fox would be like buzzed or even drunk? Naruto blinked and took the bottle.

"Um...."

"You seem stressed I figure you might as well have a couple drinks to ease your nerves."

Naruto nodded and opened the bottle, " Thanks..."

The blond swallowed the contents and proceeded to grab another one. Itachi smirked at the fact that, that sake was a special blend. It was designed for a certain reason. To get the drinker, plastered, faster. In the measurements one small bottle would equal to two regular sized bottles of Sake but much stronger.

Naruto's cheeks were flush and small hiccups could be heard from the blond. Itachi only chuckled and motioned for the driver to take them to the Uchiha mansion. What could it hurt? Sasuke was out of town, so it was safe. Naruto smiled and crawled toward Itachi.

"Why [hic] do you have to be so [hic] sexy?" Naruto asked dropping his head into Itachi's lap.

"Oh my, it would appear your drunk" Itachi smirked as Naruto nuzzled his groin.

Itachi withheld any noise as the blond tried to get his head comfortable. Did he think Itachi was a pillow? Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up at Itachi. The older Uchiha slid his hand over the teens stomach, sliding his hand up the thin shirt. Naruto's blush grew deeper and a small sigh of content passed through his lips as Itachi began to play with his nipples. Itachi smirked and picked the blond up before getting out of the car as it stopped. Wrapping the blond's legs around his waist, Itachi proceeded to carry said blond into the mansion and upstairs to his bedroom. This was going to be fun. Itachi laid Naruto on the bed and watched at the blond wiggled about impatiently while Itachi took off his blazer, vest, then loosened his tie.

"You're a bad bad boy letting my brother touch you like that..." Itachi smirked as he crawled onto the bed and over Naruto.

Itachi rubbed through Naruto's pants on his already building erection. Naruto was getting excited oh so easily. The blonds hips arched and a moan passed his pink lips.

"I think.... I might have to punish you" Itachi whispered into the blonds ear before nibbling on his earlobe and then nibbling and sucking on his neck.

"Itachi ..." Naruto moaned, slipping his hands into the older's shirt to feel his skin.

It was odd how arousing just being able to touch his skin was. Itachi smirked and ground his hard erection against Naruto's through their clothing. The blond moaned again and proceeded to take Itachi's tie and shirt off of him.

"Mmm Itachi your clothes..."

"What about them?" Itachi asked as he pushed Naruto's shirt up and licked one of the hard nubs.

"Their in the way..." The blond moaned, arching his back into Itachi's touch.

Itachi smirked and took the blondes shirt off. Ripping it in half, he tied the blondes hand together, above his head. With that done, Itachi proceeded to take the blondes clothes off. To his surprise, Naruto was fully erect and moaned at the cloth of his pants slid over the sensitive head of his erection. Naruto looked at Itachi with half lidded eyes full of lust. This was the sight he wanted to see. But the only downfall to Itachi is that Naruto wouldn't remember this in the morning. He wouldn't remember their night of passion. Pausing, the older looked the drunk blond over and decided things could only go so far for now. He wanted Naruto to remember looking at him like that, he wanted him to remember that he was no one else's but Itachi Uchiha's.

Itachi slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's, giving him a passionate kiss which was returned. Slowly, the older moved down, licking and prodding sensitive flesh, making his way down to the main goal. Naruto moaned and pleaded for Itachi to fuck him. Damn drunk horny blond was turning Itachi on. Maybe he could get Naruto to masturbate and let him watch. How wonderful it would be. Place a cock ring on the blond so that he couldn't cum unless Itachi willed it to happen. Itachi reached into drawer next to the bed and pulled out the cock ring and placed it on the blonds fully erect and throbbing cock. This was going to be fun. Maybe he wouldn't have the blond masturbate.

"I think it's time I punished you..." Itachi smirked.

Slowly the older swirled his tongue over the younger sensitive tip causing said blond to moan and arch his hips. Holding his hips down. Itachi proceeded to stroke the younger's cock while sucking on the tip of it. Naruto moaned louder at the wonderful sensations he was feeling. Itachi hummed causing the noise to vibrate against the blond. Turning his head to the side Naruto withered in pleasure from the subtle things Itachi was doing to him. Then again, no one had done this to him before. Itachi glanced up and smirked before sucking harder on the tip and stroking Naruto's hard throbbing member faster and faster. He wanted to make the blond reach the point where he begged to be released. He wanted to see that blissfully painful expression that begged for release. Naruto's head shot back and a hiss could be heard as Itachi's finger slid into his ass and began to finger him. This was new.

"Itachi!" Naruto practically screamed as a certain spot was hit almost immediately.

"Mmm you like that?" Itachi cooed sexily as he prodded the bundle of nerves causing the blond to arch his back and hips.

"Itachi! Uhn!" Naruto moaned louder getting to the verge of begging.

Panting and flush, Naruto looked at Itachi with eye filled with desire and lust. Itachi moved his hand from Naruto's cock and slowly unbuttoned his pants. He needed release but he wanted to wait. Moving his hand back up, he grasped Naruto's cock and began to pump it as fast as he could. Naruto moaned loudly as Itachi jacked him off while prodding the certain spot making him get closer and closer.

"Itachi please! I think... I'm gonna...."

"No your not" Itachi smirked and licked at the cock ring, " Not until I want you to."

Releasing the blond Itachi took his clothes off and rubbed his hard cock against Naruto's. Compared to Naruto, Itachi was huge and far thicker. The blond blushed and moaned as Itachi used the hard head of his cock to push the cock ring off while sliding his cock hard over Naruto's. The older moaned slightly, he wanted to have that tight heat around his cock but he had to wait. He had to wait for Naruto to hit strike 3. Then he'd be his. He'd be his for as long as he wanted. Once the cock ring slid off, Naruto moaned loudly and pulled at the restraints as his own hot cum shot onto his chest.

Itachi smirked and untied his hands. Getting on his knees in front of the blond he pushed his cock to his lips.

"Suck..." Itachi demanded this time straight faced and demanding.

The blond immediately latched onto his cock, taking the long, hard, and pulsing member into his mouth. Itachi swore under his breath at how the blond seemed to be a pro at sucking cock. Naruto glanced up at Itachi and sucked harder. The sight alone was sending Itachi over the edge not to mention the Naruto was subconsciously deep throating him.

"Naru...to" Itachi moaned as he tried to resist cumming.

The blond began to hum as Itachi had done to him this time the vibrations hit the sensitive head. At this point Itachi came and came hard into the blonds mouth. Pulling back Naruto swallowed what was in his mouth and laid back tiredly. Itachi slowly sat down and rubbed his still hard cock.

"Mmm tired already?"

Naruto only nodded and fell asleep.

"Too bad you won't remember this in the morning" Itachi whispered with a sigh as he began to put his clothes back on.


	5. Announcement

After long delays I'm back. Can't say that I didn't enjoy the delay it gave me much time to think about the next chapters of my fan fictions. So I will be updating soon. I know many people are/have been bugging me to update. I will as soon as I have all of my new chapters written I'll post them all at once when I do. Thanks for waiting.

**(BTW! I GET MY NEW COMPUTER THE 16TH SO I'LL DEFINATELY HAVE THEM UP WHEN THAT HAPPENS SINCE I'M CURRENTLY SUFFERING TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES)**

** Thank you for waiting and I will definately be accepting any requests for future chapters as well as stories. Send me an e-mail for your ideas at Shadowkitsune09 AOL [dot] com**


End file.
